


The Newlyweds

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It's their wedding day.Prompt #23 - Kiss on the lips: Romantic love/Attraction





	The Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> _For my dear friend[Afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake) For all the Pondlock you've written for me, have something even if it's small of your OTP._

He is not a man of faith. He is made for logic and reason, but his bride? She is a woman of quiet faith; so it’s not hard at all to put his objections for a church ceremony.

He pays little mind to most of it, his whole being concentrated solely on her. On the happiness that she seems to radiate, on the gentle smiles that tug on her lips, on the way her eyes sparkle when looking at him and he feels himself smile. How can he not? She is truly an amazing woman.

He recites his vows in a firm voice, secure of his commitment. She chokes once, but smiles as in apology, he doesn’t mind. She has always worn her feelings on her sleeve.

When they are declared husband and wife, she beams. And he smiles, honestly happy and basking in their mutual happiness.

He looses track of the photos, he just grins and bears it - it’s not his favorite part, but he’ll survive.

The breakfast is good, he welcomes the silence as they all eat. Listens carefully to the speeches, embraces John when he finish his, laughs at Karen’s and promises to take care of his now wife.

They go to the hotel where they are staying to get ready for the evening reception. They do not kiss. It’s not strange and neither says anything, they both are waiting for that right moment.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. 

They start with cocktails and canapes, and he absolutely hates every moment that he needs to be sociable and talk with people. But he does, there is little he wouldn’t do for her and this is just for the night. He grins and bears it. 

His mother embraces her as the long awaited daughter, even now, that his parent know about Eurus, she is welcomed with open arms and with excitement. His father is proud and tells him so. She is a great woman and he is happy to have her as a daughter-in-law. Mycroft is surprisingly sentimental, he welcomes his bride to the family with respect. 

Her parents welcome with warmth and gentle teasing. And he promises, again, to always love and look after her. John simply smiles sadly, and begs both of them to always love one another and enjoy their time together.

They enjoy a nice dinner, she had gone and picked an excellent menu with the help of both their mothers. 

He serenades his bride with a violin recital, he closes his eyes and the world disappears; when he opens them to look at her, her eyes are glossy with unshed tears. He smiles at her and doesn’t take his eyes from hers until the music is over. At which point he walks to her side and opens his arms, she is there in seconds.

It is then when the DJ calls for the newlyweds to open the dance floor. They hold hands while walking to the centre of it. Stand by Me starts and they both begin to sway in each other’s arms. She is smiling, and he feels himself smile at her too. At some point, the music disappears and the hum of low voices goes unnoticed. He stops, places his hands around cheeks, cradling gently her face and leans in.

She meets him halfway and they kiss. And the world stops spinning and for a moment, the world consist solely of Sherlock & Molly Holmes


End file.
